


To Say I Do

by aim_n_create



Series: Klance Family AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: American Sign Language, Dancing, Deaf Character, Family Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, toddler Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: Lance had pulled Keith up and to the dance floor, leaving Pike with Pidge. Lance wrapped his lanky arms around Keith’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. Lance hummed along to the slow beat song as they swayed. Keith reached up and threaded his fingers into Lance’s hair. Humming in thought, he turned his head to let his lips touch Lance’s ear.~~~A wedding for two people deeply in love.





	To Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Birthday Lance!!  
> This is a continuation of my "Homes Don't Have to Be Perfect" fanfiction. You don't really have to read it before this, but it might help some (aka I don't remember if I reference anything in this).  
> (This happens at some point in time in between the time lapse during Chapter 10 of "Homes" for those who were wondering.)  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader for reading through this and correcting my shitty grammar.  
> Each kudo and comment teachers a gremlin how to love <3  
> Enjoy!!

Today was the day. It was finally happening, and Keith couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream, even though they all knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time. Keith messed with his tie once more as a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hey.” The voice was soft and comforting before it broke into a barking laugh. “You look more nervous than I do.” Shiro smirked as he ruffled Keith’s hair. Glaring at him, Keith flatten his hair back down.

“I’m not good with crowds, or people, or being in the spotlight.” He huffed as he glanced back at Shiro. Shiro stood tall in his tailored-to-fit black suit. He meet Keith’s gaze as he sighed.

“I know I’m asking a lot of you today, but I promise it’s a very small wedding and all you have to do is stand up there by my side.” He patted Keith’s back. “You don’t even have to speak. Just don’t trip down the aisle.” Shiro barked out another laugh as Keith threw his hairbrush at him. 

“Come on.” He growled under his breath as he forced Shiro out of the dressing room. As the neared the door to enter the sanctuary, Shiro turned and pulled Keith into a hug. 

“But really, thank you.” Shiro whispered. Keith sighed softly as he hugged Shiro back.

“It’s nothing. Now, let’s go get you hitched.” Keith smiled up at him. Keith pushed open the door for Shiro to walk through. They situated themselves up by the left side of the altar by the clergy, who greeted Shiro. Keith glanced to his right, seeing Lance talking to some relative of Shiro’s. Lance grinned when he caught sight of Keith, winking at him as he waved. He stifled a giggle and he waved back. As he turned to face Shiro again, music filled the air as the back doors opened. Keith heard Shiro take in a deep breath. The first person down the aisle was Pike who was tossing white, silk rose petals onto the carpet. Following alongside the now toddler was Black, who had the rings tied to his collar. Pike smiled up at Keith, who signed ‘come’ to him. Pike finished tossing the petals before running to Keith, who hauled him up into his arms. Pike waved over Keith’s shoulder to Lance, who had a soft smile on his face and a few tears in his eyes. Keith laughed to himself, shaking his head at how sentimental Lance could be. Next came Pidge, dressed in a suit that had a long flowing skirt instead of pants. They took their spot parallel to Keith as the music faded out and switched to a different track. As the first few notes filled the air, everyone stood and turned towards the back. Matt, dressed in a white suit that was similar in design to Shiro’s, slowly emerged from the doorway. Keith glanced at Shiro to see him with tears in his eyes and his mouth hanging open. Keith gave him a minute before whispering, “You’re drooling.” Shiro shot him a glare before stepping down to grab Matt’s hand. Shiro leaned forward and kissed Matt’s cheek before leading to the alter. They held hands as they turned to face the clergy. 

“Dearly beloved…” 

After the ceremony ended, everyone migrate to the nearby hotel for the reception. Chairs, tables, a buffet, a open bar, and even a dance floor were set up in a side room for the celebration. As people came forward to congratulate Shiro and Matt, Keith slipped away to find Lance. Pike still rested on his hip and was playing peacefully with his hair. 

Suddenly, Pike started to slap Keith’s shoulder. Pike held his hand up and tapped his forehead with his thumb before pointing to Keith’s far left. Turning to see where Pike was pointing, Keith was met with the breathtaking imagine of Lance in his suit, leaning across the table to shakes hands with someone. Keith bit his lip and he bounced Pike up his hip before he started to make his way to his boyfriend. Pike tapped Keith’s shoulder as pointed down. Keith slowly lowered him to the ground, making sure he was stable before releasing him. Pike ran the last few feet to Lance, grabbing onto his leg. Lance let out a little squeak as he settled his hand on Pike’s head. Lance smiled down at him before turning back to the people he was previously talking to. Keith let a soft smile pull his lips upwards as he wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist. Lance kept talking but returned the action with a slight grin. 

When the people bidded the couple goodbye, Lance turned to Keith and kissed him. Pike stuck his tongue out as he signed ‘gross’, a reaction Pidge had taught him. Lance gasped before picking Pike up and kissing his face. Pike let out his gurgle giggle as he struggled to get out of Lance’s grasp. When Lance finally stopped, Pike settled on his hip, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Making a face, Lance tried to stop him, but only ended with Pike making a fuss. He sighed before letting Pike continue. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

As night grew closer, a few people left, making the crowd more suitable for Keith. Until just recently, he and Lance had kept to their little table in the back, enjoying their downtime together. Yet, after a few drinks were passed their way, Lance had pulled Keith up and to the dance floor, leaving Pike with Pidge. Lance wrapped his lanky arms around Keith’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. Lance hummed along to the slow beat song as they swayed. Keith reached up and threaded his fingers into Lance’s hair. Humming in thought, he turned his head to let his lips touch Lance’s ear.

“We might have to get your hair cut soon before we both have mullets.” He chuckled softly as Lance pinched his side. He let his head fall onto Lance’s as he pulled him closer. They danced like that until almost everyone was gone. Pidge and Allura had stopped by at some point and time, saying that they were taking Pike up to their room for he had fallen asleep on Allura’s lap. With Lance still leaning on Keith, they bidded the newly married couple goodbye before heading up to their own room. Lance lazily kissed at Keith’s neck as Keith fumbled with the hotel room key. As they slipped into the room, Keith lowered Lance onto the bed, helping him remove his suit before stripping himself down to his own boxers. He slipped them both under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp. Lance slid up behind him, nuzzling his chin against Keith’s shoulder. Humming, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him close.

“Maybe one day we can do that.” Lance whispered as he dosed off. Keith smiled as he threaded his fingers in between Lance’s,

“Maybe we will.” He whispered, falling asleep to Lance’s light snores.


End file.
